The End is Coming
by charli92
Summary: What if when Angel needed to find a way to lose his soul in order to get information from Angelus he chose the more pleasurable option than the sharman. But things don't always go to plan with the AI team, which is usually means trouble. B/A/Aus
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Buffy and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon.

Storyline: Set at the end of days when the LA crew need to release Angelus to be able to stop the beast. And Cordy has slept with Connor. That's all you need to know...for now.

**The End is Coming**

The Hyperion hotel was unusually quiet. Most of the LA crew were busy burying themselves in ancient books and journals trying to find the key to destroying the beast.

Wesley had discovered that Angelus had met with the beast in the 1700's, however Angel had no memory of the meeting.

"Ah there is a passage here that mentions the End of Days" Wesley said as he looked to Angel who had been brooding on the couch ever since Wesley had mentioned that they needed Angelus in this upcoming battle.

Angel looked to Wesley "What does it say?"

Wesley looked back to the book "It speaks of three warriors. One pure, another of the dark, and the third born from two demons"

"Two demons, Connor is a part of this?" Angel asked

Wesley nodded "So it would appear. And I'm guessing the warrior of the dark is you...Angelus more so"

"So who is the pure warrior?" Angel asked

"That I am not sure on. Perhaps Cordelia, she is a seer for the powers after all"

Angel nodded "Perhaps. Is there anything else"

Wesley shook his head "No. I'm afraid Angel that releasing Angelus may be our only option right now. And we don't have a lot of time left"

"I know"

"I'm sorry to push you on this Angel, but in case you haven't noticed the sun hasn't risen in days and it's raining fire outside" Wesley sounded frustrated as he stood up closing his book.

"I know!" Angel yelled, taking an un-needed breath to carm himself "But I'd like to make sure we've explored all avenues before calling up my ex lover and asking something of her I shouldn't"

Wesley nodded "I understand that Angel, but I'm sure Buffy would understand her part in this"

Angel laughed sarcastically "Being used for sex and having to face the person who caused her pain and 24 hour torment for months of her life"

"Buffy is much more mature and stronger now Angel, I'm sure she will be able to handle herself"

Angel stayed quiet a moment "fine"

Wesley nodded "I'll make the call" Wesley went towards the phone

"Don't...don't tell her why she's coming..." Angel said quietly

Wesley nodded again before making the call "Hello Willow...yes it's Wesley, how are you ? ... I've been better. Is Buffy there?..."

0000000000000000000000000000

No more than 3 hours later Buffy and Willow arrived at the Hyperion.

"Wow it's a real death trap out there" Willow said as the slayer and she entered the hotel.

Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia and Connor were all seated in the lobby

"Buffy, Willow, you got here fast"

"Well you said it was urgent, and by the looks of it outside, I'd say it's pretty serious out there" Buffy said

Wesley gave them both a hug "It's good to see you both"

"You to Wes" Willow said with a smile

Wesley smiled "Let me introduce you two to everyone else. Cordelia you know"

"How can we forget queen C" Buffy said

Cordelia glared at the slayer "Buffy"

Wesley moved on "This is Fred, Gunn and Connor"

Buffy looked at the young boy and felt a familiarity to him. Shaking off her thoughts she searched the room for the man she had come all this way to see "Where's Angel?"

"Upstairs 5 doors down to your right" Wesley said "He's waiting for you"

"And the Buffy and Angel show begins" Cordelia said under her breath as the slayer made her way up the stairs.

000000000000000000

Angel could feel her the minute she entered the building. And watched her shadow as she stood at his door for a good 3 minutes before knocking.

"Come in Buffy"

He was taken a back by her flawless beauty as she peaked through the door "You knew it was me?"

Angel smiled at her "I'd know you anywhere Buffy"

Buffy smiled back and sat down beside him on the bed "How've you been?"

"Better"

Buffy nodded "I've noticed. Things are looking pretty grim around these parts"

Angel nodded

Buffy turned serious "You should have called me earlier" she said softly

"Yeah, I know"

"But you didn't want to bring me into this and put me in danger?" she said with a smile

Angel laughed "That's about right"

"Same old Angel, you haven't changed a bit" she patted his back "So give me the low down"

He smiled at her loving to listen to her lingo "Well there's a giant demon out there called the Beast, who is intent on destroying the city and our only hope to destroying him is Angelus"

"Angelus? But the only way to get to Angelus is for you to lose your soul..." Buffy stood up from the bed "Wait, you brought me here to sleep with you?"

Angel looked at pleadingly "Buffy it's not like that, I mean it is...but...I didn't want you to think that that was the only reason for you to be here"

"Is it?"

Angel looked down "Yes...but"

"So you only ever come to see me or call for my help when I'm in danger or you need to get off" Buffy went to walk out of the room but Angel caught her arm and spun her to him.

"You know that's not it. And i'm sorry to have to bring you into this mess but you are the only one that can give me a moment of happiness"

"Why?" Buffy pried

"Because I am and forever will be in love with you. You're the love of my life, my soul mate..."

Angel could barely finish his sentence when he was attacked by Buffy's lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Angel followed her lead wrapping his arms around her to support her in his arms as he stepped backwards towards the bed.

Pulling his shirt off and quickly unbuttoning his pants in the midst of devouring Buffy's mouth. Buffy's feat touched the ground as she rid herself of her pants and top before Angel threw her onto the bed, landing on top of her.

"God I love you" Buffy breathed as her eyes connected with Angel's

"I love you" Angel returned as they both rid themselves of their remaining clothing...

0000000000000

So the beginning of a new story

Do we like?

Do we want more?


	2. Part 2

Diclaimer: I own nothing, belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter two**

Buffy was the first to wake and find herself still in Angel's arms. He was asleep.

Slowly she remembered the events of the previous night and jumped from the bed in lightning speed. She had pulled the top sheet from the bed with her and wrapped it around herself as she stood staring at her ex lover.

Angel woke at the movement in the room and saw Buffy staring at him.

"Buffy" he said softly as he sat up in the bed "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him just stared in confusion.

He could feel the fear coming off her. He moved from the bed slowly reaching for some shorts and putting them on quickly before making his way to her.

He stopped when she began backing up away from him.

"Buffy I know that your expecting Angelus and not me but you.."

"You expect me to believe that your Angel and that your not just trying to play me here?" She snapped

Angel took an unneeded breath "I don't know what happened Buffy, why I didn't lose my soul. I guess maybe I had Angelus on my mind too much and knew he would be the consequence of us.."

Buffy stared at him a little longer and still couldn't see through his soulful eyes to see the beast beneath them. "So last night you didn't.."

"No, I didn't lose my soul"

"Well that's good right, I mean you didn't lose your soul. But bad cause you needed to, and I couldn't.." Buffy rambled nervously

Angel took a step towards her "Buffy.." reaching to touch her

Buffy quickly dodged Angel's hand "I think I'll have a shower, freshen up"

Leaving Angel no time to give a reply as the bathroom door way already closed and locked.

"Damn" Angel said under his breath

00000

Group were all seated downstairs awaiting Buffy to come down the stairs and inform them of Angelus's arrival.

However they were all very shocked to find Angel walking down the stairs instead.

"Oh no" Fred said as they all backed away from him

Angel broke from his broody mood to look at the group "It's okay guys I'm not him"

"How do we know that?" Demanded Gunn as he pointed a crossbow at Angel

"Well your just going to have to believe me" Angel replied

"It's alright you guys, he still has his soul" Willow said in the background "I can feel it"

Angel gave her a appreciative glance before sitting down with the group.

"It didn't work?" Wesley asked

Angel paused before shaking his head

"So you and Buffy didn't.." Fred began

"It didn't work" Angel simply replied "We need to find an alternative way to bring forth Angelus"

The group getting the gist that Angel did not want to speak of his and Buffy's overnight encounter, let it go.

"Ok well we'll keep looking" Wesley said

Willow was the next to pipe in "I may have an idea"

000

Buffy was out of the shower and towel drying her hair as she came out of the bathroom.

She jumped when she saw Connor standing at Angel's bedside, watching her.

"Um hi" Buffy said as she held the towel around her tighter to her body. "Did Willow or someone send you up to check on me, because I'll be right down"

"You have power" Connor said as he studied her

Buffy nodded slowly "Yeah comes with the slayer gig"

"A slayer, I have heard of you"

"Yeah most people have.."

"So you fight for good, but you are more than willing to help free Angelus"

Buffy frowned "I wouldn't say that I'm all for it. But sometimes we have to make sacrifices to save the world"

"So you would sacrifice yourself for him?"

"Always. It's what you do for the ones you love"

"Why do you love him?"

"Because he's Angel" she replied simply "Connor I can see that your not lining up to join team Angel but he is a good man.."

"A demon"

"Demon whatever, he still fights for the good and saves the helpless and in my books that makes you one of the good guys"

Connor gave her no reply

"Now if you wouldn't mind.." Before she could finish he'd already left the room, leaving her to dress "Like father like son" she said under her breath.

0000

"So you want to remove Angel's soul and put it into someone else?" Gunn said

"Yes" Willow replied "It's the safest way. Whoever you give your soul to will be like a carrier for the soul until we need Angel back again. It's a very easy procedure to complete"

"Angel what do you think?" Wesley asked

"It's probably a safer option"

Wesley nodded "Ok so all we need now is a host"

Buffy came down the stairs entering the lobby "A host for what?" she asked catching up with the conversation.

"We've found an alternative way to remove Angel's soul" Fred informed her

"Yeah a crazy one" Cordelia muttered

"Ok" Buffy said, her and Angel both avoiding eye contact with one another. "So what did you find?"

"Well I know a spell to remove a soul and place it into a host, sort of like a keeper of the soul until we need to return it" Willow spoke "I just need a few supplies before we get started"

Buffy nodded "Sounds good"

"We just need to pick a host" Willow finished

"I'll do it" Cordelia piped in "I mean I'm probably the safest person to put it into"

The group fell silent

"What? I am" Cordelia whined

"I think it should be someone that Angelus can't get his hands on. To get rid of Angel all he would have to do is kill the host" Wesley said "Is that right Willow?"

She nodded "Yeah"

"Buffy" Angel said still looking towards the ground

Buffy standing far behind him turned to look at the side of his face.

"Angelus wouldn't kill her" Angel finished

"Put Angel's soul into a slayer who faces death everyday, Oh yeah there's a wise choice" Cordelia argued

Knowing her friend would never ask Willow spoke "Why wouldn't Angelus want to kill Buffy?"

"Just take my word for it"

Willow nodded before looking to Buffy "Buffy do you want to do this?"

Buffy still looking towards Angel moved her glance to Willow "Give me a list of what you need and I'll go get it. It's too dangerous for you to be going out there"

Willow nodded jotting down some things onto a piece of paper before handing it to Buffy.

Buffy grabbed her jacket before heading for the front entrance.

"I'll go with you" Angel said standing from his seat and putting on his leather duster.

"You don't.."

"You can't go that way" Angel pointed to the front door "We can take the tunnels"

Buffy looked outside looking at the falling rain of fire and turned to follow Angel's lead into the basement.

000

Helping Buffy back into the tunnel from the man hole above and taking the lead, the pair walked back to the Hyperion in silence. Having been this way all the way to the magic shop and now half way back.

"So what is this?" Buffy asked as they walked

"What's what?" Angel replied

"Giving me your soul, instead of one of your friends. Giving me the sympathy vote for not being able to give you perfect happiness"

Angel stopped walking and turned to Buffy "Buffy you know that isn't it"

"I never thought that I'd ever be disappointed that you didn't lose your soul" Buffy said looking into his eyes

"Buffy I don't know what happened. But I do know that I still love you. And that there must be something else at work here if I couldn't lose my soul to you"

Buffy gave a small smile "So why me?"

"Because I trust you. You are the only person that enters my mind as the person to keep my soul safe"

"Now I know why all the girls fall all over you" Buffy smiled

Angel shook his head "No other girls, just you"

And their lips met slowly, moving into a passionate kiss.

A noise behind them broke them apart "Did you hear that?" Buffy asked looking around the perimeter.

"Yeah" Angel nodded

Then all the lights blacked out through the tunnel causing complete darkness for the two warriors.

There was a growl close by, causing Buffy to turn towards the noise blindly. "Angel can you see anything?"

"There's five of them surrounding us"

"Five of what?"

"Astro demons, they work for the beast"

"Great" Buffy mumbled

"Just keep close to me and use your senses" Angel ordered

"Easy to say"

The first demon attacked Angel another following behind him.

Buffy kept her back connected to Angel's as she felt a demon approaching her.

She threw a punch blindly into the air, missing the demon completely. As she pulled her arm back to her something gripped her arm and threw a punch to her face. Not pulling away from the demons touch to keep a grip on where it was they both traded blows to each other. Buffy gaining the upper hand and kicking him back away from her. Cursing herself for the wrong move she move forward in an attempt to find the fallen demon.

Angel was holding off two of the demons. He knew Buffy had the other two and was trying to pin point the 5th. A punch to the face distracted him from his aim.

Buffy was pushed from behind and onto the ground a kick to her abdomen made her cry out and scurry to climb back to her feat. She imagined the two demons to be either side of her and she kicked out and hit one of them in the chest before going for the same blow on the second. She wasn't expecting a third to throw a hard punch to her temple and knock her backwards a few metres.

It took her a few moments to stand back up. Whatever this thing was it defiantly wasn't an Astro demon like before.

Angel snapped the neck on two of the demons and realised that he still had three surrounding him. Taking a moment to search the tunnel for Buffy's ware-a-bouts "Buffy" He was interrupted again as the demons rushed him.

Buffy knew the demon was close. Her slayer system going into overdrive as she tried to place the demon. Her temple was throbbing it had felt like someone had slammed a sledgehammer into her head.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and spun to hit the demon head on. Instead of her hand hitting the demon where a head should have been, she hit what seemed like armor over a massive chest. The sound echoed through the tunnel.

A hand then clamped over hers and pulled her up into the air. Buffy moved to hit him with her other hand but he simply grabbed it with the same hand holding her other one and held them both above her head. Slamming her back into the wall behind her.

"You must be the slayer I've heard so much about" The demon said in a low voice.

"Can I say that its not nice making your acquaintance" Buffy quipped

"So tiny, so breakable" The demon ran his free hand over her body "Your afraid of me"

"How can I be afraid you, I can't even see you" Buffy said

"You don't know who I am"

"I'm guessing you're the beast"

"You'd be right"

Angel was left with a remaining two demons and couldn't see Buffy. Although he could feel a strong sense of something else in the tunnel.

Buffy moved her leg out to kick the beast away from her. Failing miserably as he effortlessly caught her leg and snapped it outwards across the wall. Wincing in pain and hearing a crack from her upper thigh and hip she wiggled on against his grip in an attempt to get him to release his tight hold on her.

She could tell she had angered the beast once again and wasn't prepared for him to hit her hard on her shoulder closest to her neck. Letting her drop to the ground the beast stood over her and pressed a foot to her chest, instantly cracking the ribs beneath his weight.

Buffy weakly reached her hands into the darkness to move his foot from her.

As his foot pressed harder, Buffy could almost hear her lungs screaming at her to give them air.

"Please…" Buffy groaned softly

"I've been told that you're here to cause me lots of trouble" he pressed harder again

Buffy cried out in pain as her body began to shake from lack of air.

"You are no threat to me"

His words began to sound mumbled as even the complete blackness in front of her began spinning, she was seconds away from unconsciousness.

"I was wondering when you were going to finish them off" The beast said to a third person

Buffy was relieved when the pressure on her chest was released. But she could do nothing when she felt him pick her up like a rag doll and slam her into the wall hard. She didn't even feel herself hit the ground, she was already lost in unconsciousness.

"You'll be sorry you did that" Angel said as he watched his love crumbled to the ground and the smell of her blood seep into his nostrils.

The beast turned to Angel "Angelus, what do you care for the slayer. Here I was thinking I had saved you the trouble of desposing of her"

"Not likely"

"I have no reason to battle with you Angelus. There were no orders to do so. The slayer was the deal. Now if you'd let me finish.." The beast began to walk back to Buffy

Angel stepped in front of her protectively

The Beast stopped "I understand, you want to do it yourself" The beast backed away "I will see you soon Angelus" he said as he left the tunnel.

Angel made sure they were safe before checking Buffy over and slowly moving her into his arms, avoiding any injuries on her body they made there way back to the Hyperion.

000000000000

So how am I going?

Whose enjoying the story?

Do you want more?


	3. Part 3

Diclaimer: I own nothing, belongs to Joss Whedon.

Authors Note: Just a quick note that this will be my final chapter IF I don't get more feedback from readers. There's no point really continuing if no one is reading it. So if you do want this story to continue you will have to review.

Chapter 3

Angel was quick to hurry back through the basement and enter the Hyperion lobby with Buffy in his arms.

Wesley was the first to see the pair enter "What happened?"

Angel brought Buffy over to the couch and laid her down, she was already awake "I'm fine Wes" she said finally free from Angel's embrace, who insisted on carrying her all the way back.

Angel put a hand to her shoulder when she tried to stand from the couch "You need to sit" Angel insisted

Buffy let out a deep breath "Fine"

Angel shook his head at her at her stuburness and turned to the rest of his team, he noted Corderlia and Connor missing from the room. "We were ambushed by the beast and a few of his followers" Angel informed the group

"The Beast made an appearance" Fred said

"Yeah and boy can he throw a punch" Buffy mumbled as she attempted to sit up straighter but gasped at the pain it caused through her body in doing so.

Angel noticed "We need to bandage you up"

Buffy nodded a yes to Angel, who went to retrieve some bandages

"I wonder why he would attack early?" Wesley spoke mostly to himself

"I'd say he had a purpose to being there" Buffy said as Angel kneel in front of her with some bandages

"What do you mean?" Gunn asked as he sat opposite the pair

Buffy lifted her shirt slightly so Angel could reach her injured ribs.

Angel looked at her ribs and cringed "He did quite a number on you" Angel said to Buffy

"I'll be fine" Buffy smiled

Angel began wrapping the bandages around her rib cage "Purpose?" Angel said looking to Buffy

Buffy had to stay she loved the feel of Angel's fingers on her bare skin again "Right, he seemed to know a bit about me, like he knew I was coming"

"Heard it from the street you think?" Willow asked

Buffy didn't think that, she already had her suspicions on a third party suspect "Possibly" she mumbled

Angel finished wrapping her rib cage and finished by pulling her shirt back down over the bandage "All done" he said softly

"Thanks" Buffy smiled as their hands met as together they finished pulling the shirt back to her hips.

"So did you get to the magic shop?" Willow asked

Angel took the supplies out from his coat jacket and handed them to Willow "We did"

"So when do we want to do this?" Wesley asked

Angel looked to Buffy

"Give me a couple of hours for these…" she gestured to her ribs "to heal and I'm all yours"

0000000000000000000000000

Cordelia and Connor were sitting up in one of the rooms of the Hyperion

"So he failed" Cordelia said in disgust "I mean you give one little 'kill the slayer' assignment to a dim-witted demon and he goes and lets them go"

"Let me do it" Connor said

Cordelia shook her head "No, you don't need anyone to start suspecting anything"

Connor nodded

"Well now they can still do the spell and we won't be able to get Angel's soul"

"So..."

"So we try for the sympathy vote. Get Angel up here" Cordelia ordered

0000000000000000000000000000000000

So final chapter if I don't get enough reviews.

It's up to you readers!


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors Note: So Wow thanks for the great feedback. As any of you who have read any of my other stories know I live and write for feedback, if I don't get any I get disheartened and won't write. So keep up the great feedback and I'll try my best to give you enjoyable chapters.

**Chapter 4**

Buffy had finished resting up, her ribs and head was still pounding through her body, but they were running out of time.

"Buffy" Angel knocked and entered his room

"Hey" she said as she slowly put on her cardigan

"How you feeling?" Angel asked with concern

Buffy stood up from the bed "I'm getting there"

Angel nodded "Good" he paused "So Willow said that she's all set to do this"

Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile "Ok"

"Ok" Angel repeated, taking a moment to take in the sight of his innocent beauty, before making a move to make his way back downstairs.

"Angel..." Buffy said making him turn back around

"Yeah?"

Buffy looked at him nervously "I...I think that there's something up with Cordelia...and Connor for that matter..." Buffy said keeping close eye contact with Angel's facial expressions as she spoke each word

Angel looked confused "What do you mean?"

Buffy looked to the floor trying to find the right words "I mean that I don't think that you can trust her"

Angel's entire facial expression changed from confused to bordering on anger "What gave you that idea?"

Buffy noticed his change of mood and began to regret bringing it up "I'm sorry...it's not my business...I shouldn't have said anything..." She said as she made a move to brush past him

Angel caught her arm to keep her in place "No you shouldn't have said anything, but you have now and I want to know why?"

Buffy didn't fight his hold on her arm just signed weakly at his angry face "Ever since I got here she's been making my slayer senses go crazy. And she and Connor seem pretty clingy, plus he kind of gave me the wiggins when he snuck into my room while I was getting changed and asking all these questions..."Buffy rambled "I just....think something's up"

Angel had heard enough "She's my friend. She's fought side by side with me for the last 3 years, while you've been in Sunnydale dating commandos and having a real life. She has been here when I needed her and you..."

"Haven't" Buffy said softly with tears brimming in her eyes, feeling Angel's grip on her arm loosen she silently left the room.

Angel stood still where he was regretting his hurtful words to his soul mate.

0000

The group were all set up in the lobby ready to begin the ritual.

Wesley and Willow were seated around a large circle which was drawn onto the floor. Gunn and Fred were observing near by.

Buffy lent back onto the sofa next to the circle watching her ex watcher and best friend set up the remaining ingredients for the ritual.

"Well I'd say where all set to go" Willow annouced

Buffy nodded

"Buffy would you be able to get Angel"

Buffy nodded "Sure" she mumbled and made her way to the basement

0000

Angel was busy pounding on his punching bag and didn't notice Cordelia enter the room.

"You imagining anyone inperticular on that punching bag?"

Angel turned at the voice "Cordelia"

Angel looked back to the punching bag "Not really"

Cordelia nodded and began to walk closer towards him "Angel I need to talk to you about something"

Angel ceased his punching and looked towards Cordelia

"I made a mistake...with Connor"

Angel nodded "I know"

Cordelia's eye brows raised "You know?"

"I caught a bit of the show" Angel said hurt

"You saw us?"

"Yes"

"Oh god...Angel it was a mistake, it just happened, I never meant ..."

"For me to find out?" Angel growled

She reached for him "I'm sorry Angel..."

Buffy began to open the door only to hear voices inside, she paused at the slightly opened door and listened in to the conversation.

"You know that all I ever wanted is you" Cordelia said "We've been chasing each other around all year fighting the enivitable, but I think now is our time" she moved closer and just looking at her in shock "Because I love you" she pulled Angel's head towards hers and kissed him.

This was all Buffy had to see or hear in order for her to leave.

Angel was the first to pull away from Cordelia just in time to see the door to the basement close slowly. Damn.

"What are you doing?" Angel demanded

Cordelia ignored him "Angel I think that i should be the one to keep your soul safe, i mean after all i do love you"

Angel was stunned and shook his head "That's not going to happen Cordelia. I...I need to get back upstairs" and with that he left the basement.

Cordelia groaned annoyed "Well...there goes plan B"

000000000000

The next chapter is ready and raring to go

Fantastic reviewers = New chapter


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors Note: Just if there's any confusion in the last chapter. Let's go back and remember that there was a disturbing time in the Angel series that Angel thought he was in love with Cordelia and was very hurt after seeing her and Connor in bed together. So this is where I'm getting his defensive behaviour towards Cordelia and Buffy from.

Anyway enjoy the next chapter and leave your feedback for speedy updates.

**Chapter 5**

Angel made his way back to the lobby as he entered he noticed that Buffy would not look at him. He hoped that she had not witnessed the scene in the basement.

"Angel, you ready to begin?" Wesley asked

Angel nodded and came closer towards the group, near the circle.

"Ok, let's get started" Willow said clapping her hands together "I need you both to stand in the circle and join hands"

Buffy and Angel followed Willows instructions.

Angel looked down at Buffy who had her eyes to the floor as they joined hands in the circle "Buffy, we need to talk..." Angel whispered

Buffy looked at him quickly "We really don't"

"Buffy..." Angel began but was interrupted by Wesley

"After Willow finishes her passage you will need to connect"

Both Buffy and Angel turned to him confused

Wesley answered "Kiss"

The two warriors nodded and looked uncomfortably at each other.

Willows chants were completed and Buffy and Angel took it as their queue.

At Buffy's hesitation, Angel pulled her close to him "I'm sorry" he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

A light passed through Angel and into Buffy.

The kiss continued until Angel pulled back still holding Buffy my her upper shoulders "Hello Lover"

Wesley made a move to aim a tranquiliser at Angelus

"Wait!" Willow yelled "You can't break the circle until they step out or it will reverse the effects"

Angelus smiled "Isn't that interesting"

Buffy pushed off him, releasing her shoulders "Get off me"

Angelus smirked "I think I'd rather get off on you Buff"

"You're disgusting" Buffy spat

Angelus threw a quick punch to her injured ribs and laughed as Buffy cried out in pain "Oh I'm sorry Buffy, did you have a boo boo? I really should be more careful"

Buffy recovered from the blow and sent a punch back at his face causing Angelus to fall backwards, he was quick to grab Buffy's foot so that they fell out of the circle together, keeping him soulless for the time being.

Wesley and Gunn were over there quickly pointing cross bows and tranquiliser guns at Angelus.

Buffy brushed herself off and raised herself from the floor "Are you ready to play yet?" she asked

Angelus stood up and smiled "With you Buff? Any day"

Buffy came up behind him with some chains and connected his hands together behind his back.

"Upstairs" she told him

Angel smirked "Bondage Buff? Really"

Buffy shook her head and pushed him towards the stairs "Let's go"

Buffy turned back to the group at the stairs "Give me an hour"

"More like 5 minutes" Angelus mumbled

Buffy shoved him up the stairs and up to Angel's bedroom

0000

Buffy sat Angelus down in Angel's chair and stood across from him "So tell me about the beast"

"I'm hurt Buff, is that all you want from me?"

"Yes" she replied simply

Angelus smirked "You and I both know that's not true"

Buffy just glared at him

Angelus lent back in the chair "So you're mad at the big guy because he made out with the cheerleader and you think he loves her huh?"

Buffy looked at him in shock

Angelus smiled "Angel and I will always be connected and right now with him in you, I can see everything...and so can Angel"

Buffy shook her head "Liar"

Angelus shrugged "Ok"

Buffy looked at him trying to work him out "I need to know about the beast. Aparently you, Connor and some third person are all involved in bringing him down and I need to know how and why"

"You of all people should know that nothing comes for free Buff" Angelus said

Buffy breathed out an unsteady breath "What do you want?"

"I want you to lock the door"

Buffy looked at him with a big 'No' face

Angelus smiled "You do everything I ask and I will help you to take down the beast...I promise"

Buffy looked at him for a long moment before obeying him and locking the door to the room "Is that all?"

Angelus shook his head and stood up and turned around

Buffy took a key from her pocket and unlocked his chains.

Angelus took the chains from her hands and the key before sitting back down in the chair.

"Take your clothes off"

Buffy shook her head "Not on your life"

Angelus shrugged "Enjoy the fire storm outside lover"

Buffy groaned in anger "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to..."

Angelus interrupted her "You know it's not just Angel that's got a big old ying for you Buff. I realise I'm only here for a short amount of time and hey...might as well make it count"

"So this is just a game?"

"I'm not the one with the soul Buff, but I do know that I won't kill you"

"So that's got to mean something right" Buffy said sarcastically

"Why don't you find out" Angelus said seductively

Buffy shivered under his gaze "I won't do that to Angel"

"He was just making out with Cordelia downstairs..."

Buffy stayed silent

"Come on Buff! Angel and I are the same person..."

"No you're not"

"Well we are the same body and are always going to be connected. Plus you need your info on the beast so strip"

Buffy took a long pause before she began undressing to only her underwear and bra, silently in her head apologising to Angel.

Angelus stood then and approached her "You are beautiful Buffy" he said softly stroking her face

Angelus reached down to the bandage covering her ribs and in one quick sweep he pulled the bandage as it unravelled spinning Buffy back onto the bed.

Buffy was amazed by his speed as he landed on top of her with only his boxer shorts on.

Buffy was about to attempt to knock him off her when he captured her lips passionately. She got so caught up in the kiss that she hardly realised when he locked her hands over her head and onto the bed head with the hand cuffs before it was too late.

Angelus leaned back and sat on top of her preventing any movement from her legs "Beautiful" he gazed down at her.

"You know you were the only one I couldn't ever destroy, couldn't ever kill...that's why Angel chose you to guard his soul" Angelus said seriously

Buffy looked up at him "Why?"

"Because you're all I ever think about, you are all I ever want"

Buffy became mesmerised by his stare and couldn't help but return his kiss passionately.

Angelus came up for an unneeded breath and reached into the drawer taking out a knife.

"What..." Buffy whispered in time for him to cut her bra and underwear off, leaving her naked and vulnerable to him.

Angelus rid himself of his pants before leaning down to kiss her once again. His mouth lingering all over her body.

Buffy groaned in pleasure as he got to all the sensitive places on her body before finally plunging into her.

Angelus gripped her legs hard and moved her forcefully to keep up with his fast rhythm.

Blood came from Buffy's strained wrists as each time Angelus moved her body her wrists grinded harshly on the tough metal.

The blood seeped into Angelus's nostrils and he moved his mouth to capture the flowing blood from her wrists, lapping up each drop.

Finding her neck Angelus moved at the fast pace before plunging his fangs into her neck bringing them both to their climaxes.

Angelus released Buffy's neck having not taken much of her delicious blood and fell on top of her in exhaustion.

Buffy took a few deep breaths looking up at Angelus "Can I get out of these chains now?"

Angelus nodded reaching over to the bedside table and unlocking the chains.

Angelus rolled off her and let her sit up, watched as she rubbed her wrists "I gotta say Buff, you sure have improved"

Buffy just glared at him

"I'm joking" he smiled

"The beast?" Buffy asked

Angelus sighed "There's a sword downstairs we use that and stab him through the heart with it.

"That's all?"

"Well the right person has to do it and by the sounds of that prophecy It's one or all of the 3 chosen whatever's"

Buffy nodded "So your going to help us?"

"I'll help you, but don't for a second think that I'm doing this for the rest of the city let alone soul boys friends...everyone will think I've gone soft"

Buffy gave him a silent look of 'I think you have gone soft'

Angelus just pointed a finger at her "Not a word. I already promised the soul boy I'd be a good boy so don't start making me change my mind"

Buffy gave a small laugh "I'm going to shower"

Angelus smiled "Want me to join you?"

Buffy smiled and brought his lips to hers

Angelus broke from the kiss when heard a loud 'click', Buffy had locked his hand to the bed

"I know you won't kill me, but you didn't guarantee me everyone else"

Buffy grabbed the key off the dresser and made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Well that was fun" Angelus smiled

00000

Thanks for the fantastic reviews

I'm working on the next chapter right now

Feedback = New Chapter


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors Note: Thanks again for the great reviews, keep them a coming, I love it! So to reviewers who were wondering why there wasn't much smut between Angelus and Buffy is that that's how I would picture Angelus to be...short and sweet. Remember he has no soul and wouldn't show much affection or want to show Buffy that he was enjoying himself.

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 6**

"Has anyone seen Cordelia or Connor?" Fred asked as she entered the lobby from the stairs.

Wesley and Gunn both looked up at the brunette, whilst Willow remained buried in her spell books.

"No, I haven't seen them since...well I can't really remember" Gunn said

Fred made her way towards them "I searched every room and no sign of them. Don't you think that's strange...?"

Gunn shrugged "Nope"

"They do seem to be spending a lot of time together" Wesley said

"Like romantically together" Fred suggested

"Perhaps" Wesley agreed

"And I thought that Cordy and Angel were going to get together..." Fred began

"Pssshhh like that's going to happen" Angelus laughed as he and Buffy entered the lobby

Willow looked up from her books and tuned into the conversation.

Buffy tried hard not to feel hurt after hearing the brunette's revelation on Cordelia and Angel. She couldn't help but wonder what had been happening before she arrived. "Where ready"

"You found out about the beast?" Wesley asked in surprise

Buffy nodded "I did"

"So what's the plan" Fred asked

Angelus walked over to the weapons cabinet as Fred spoke and brought out a long sword with a golden and red handle "I can't believe he had it with him all this time...idiot" Angelus said to himself only Buffy over heard him.

"We have the weapon to destroy the beast" Buffy spoke "Angelus and I will go to him and kill him"

"You know where he is?" Willow asked

"I do" Angelus piped playing with the long sword

"The prophecy?" Wesley added

Angelus signed "The blood of the three will run as one...the chosen three...yadda yadda" Angelus waved the sword he held around "All I need is this Giles..."

Wesley pulled Buffy aside "Do you think it is wise for you to trust him?"

Buffy looked towards her ex watcher and whispered "We have no choice"

"Angel wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for this"

"He won't hurt me" Buffy said confidently

"He's a demon Buffy! You can't predict what he may or might do"

Buffy shook her head "Just be ready with the spell to reverse the spell and bring Angel back"

"You don't want us there with you" Wesley asked the already answered question

Buffy shook her head "Angel wouldn't want me to put his team in danger

The ex watcher noticed the utter guilt written on the young slayer's face ever since they had entered the lobby "Buffy, did something happen..."

Buffy cut him off "Willow will know when it's time to return Angel"

"Buffy..."

Buffy didn't let him finish "Angelus let's go"

Buffy and Angelus both made their way to the underground exit, Angelus pulled the door open "After you lover"

00000000000000000

"Where are we going?" Connor asked as he followed Cordelia who was rushing down a dark corridor

"We need some place safe" she answered

"Safe? From what"

"Angelus and Buffy, they know"

Connor followed confused "Know what?"

Cordelia spun around "About our child

"Our...what?"

Cordelia then pulled her top up from her stomach to show the bulging stomach "Our child"

Connor looked at her huge stomach in awe "But we...we...only ac couple of nights ago...how"

"The powers that be, fate, destiny, I don't know. All I know is that we have to protect this child and for that to happen we need to get to someplace safe..."

"But you're huge!" Connor gasped

"Do you want to help me or not?" Cordelia said frustrated

Connor looked at her a moment "Ok"

"Let's go"

00000000000000

"So where is this place?" Buffy asked as she followed Angelus through all sorts of dark alleys and streets.

"Not far..." Angelus shrugged

"And you know about this place because...?"

"The beast and I killed a whole lot of people there...back in the old days"

"How memorable" Buffy said sarcastically

"Good times" Angelus smirked

"God..." Buffy mumbled and continued behind Angelus

"Where here" Angelus said as they stopped in front of a darkened building in the street

"I thought you actually had class...this place doesn't just look disgusting but I bet it smells disgusting too" Buffy criticised

"Never judge the outside before you see the inside lover" Angelus said as they crept through the front door.

Buffy noted the lush red carpets and variety of painting layered on the expensive wall paper "Classy place from the inside"

"Told you"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Are you getting anything?"

"Any what?"

"The Beast, do you sense him?" Buffy asked annoyed

"I'm right here"

Buffy turned in time to catch a hard punch in the face from the Beast causing her to fall backwards a few metres.

The Beast watched as the slayer flew away from them before turning to Angelus "Angelus I see that you have chosen the wrong side"

"Yeah well I never really liked you anyway" Angelus shrugged before sending a hard punch to the Beasts chest "Ouch! I forgot that you were a pansy ass and have to wear all that armour"

The Beast roared and went to attack the Angelus again kicking him in the gut and throwing him backwards into the wall.

Buffy moved in to attack him from behind bringing up her battle axe to stab him in the back. The axe simply clang on his metal armour, barely making a dent.

She regretted the moved immediately when the Beast grabbed the axe from her and hit her in the ribs with the back of the axe, sending her flying.

Angelus pulled himself up off the floor and made another attempt at taking the Beast down a few pegs. He failed miserably as he was thrown back once again he noticed Wesley, Gunn, Willow and Fred making their way into the building "Oh look the cavalry's here" Angelus mumbled as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Fred and Willow set up in an unseen corner with a few books and magical items, while Gunn and Wesley attempted to assist the two warriors.

Watching as Wesley, Gunn and Angelus were all thrown back once again from the Beast, Buffy took her chance running by the enchanted sword and picking it up before moving to towards the beast once again and stabbing him through his lower back.

The Beast move too quickly and spun to catch Buffy by the throat, lifting her up off the ground.

Buffy choked for air as the Beast's grip crushed her neck. She barely noticed him pull the sword from his back and plunge it into her abdomen.

Angelus turned quickly in time to see Buffy being embedded on his sword by the Beast as he held her in a choke hold.

Buffy yelled out in pain and made another attempt to pull his hands away from her neck.

"Hey Beastie" Angelus said as he knocked the beast over the head with a metal chair causing him to drop Buffy from his grip and stumble back.

Angelus took this opportunity to grab Buffy from the ground and made his way out of the main room and down a hallway.

Gunn and Wesley having seen the exchange began another set of attacks on the Beast.

Angelus came to a halt and put Buffy gently onto the ground. She leant back onto the wall and winced in pain.

Angelus looked at his sword still imbedded in her "We need to get that out"

Buffy nodded knowingly

Angelus pulled it out slowly and couldn't help but become aroused at the strong smell of her blood as it began to leak from the wound.

He tore at her jacket and pushed the loose material onto the wound.

Buffy groaned "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're not his to kill" Angelus replied

Buffy looked at him confused "I thought you didn't want to kill me?"

"Yeah well, Angel would defiantly try harder to get rid of me if I ever touched you"

"Right" Buffy breathed as she pressed on the wound with the made up gauze.

Angelus noted her shaking hands as she pressed the gauze against her wound "You're the one person I want to kill the most in this entire world..."

Buffy winced again as she leant back on the wall in pain "Is that meant to be a complement?"

"If you want it to be" Angelus smiled at her as he watched his slayer squirming in pain "I need to get back out there" He went to stand up

Buffy made an attempt to grab his hand "Wait..."

Angelus paused and looked down at her.

"Why...why don't you love me?" Buffy stuttered

Angelus took an unneeded breath before kneeling in front of her "Because you're Buffy. You're sweet and innocent. You care about others and you wouldn't take a second thought in dying to save someone else's life. I think your hot as hell and I want you...there's really no question about that. But your just to pure...for me" It was then Angelus stopped thinking back to Wesley prophecy spoken words.

Buffy noticed "What?"

Angelus looked at her "Your the third...I should have known...Angel should have known" Angelus rambled

"What are you talking about?"

Angelus stayed silent _"The blood of the three will run as one" _Angelus thought about the words again

Angelus moved closer to Buffy "I know why they needed me to fight this fight" Angelus said

Buffy looked at him in confusion "What...?" her voice breaking

Angelus lent into her ear "Because Angel could never do this"

Buffy gasped as she felt Angelus's sunk his fangs into her neck and begin to drain her.

Angelus gripped her shoulders as he sank deeper lapping up all the blood he could.

Buffy could see the hall around her spinning her body getting weaker by the second.

Angelus stopped and pulled away from her licking the wound over before he did.

Buffy leant heavily against the wall as Angelus came back into her view "Connor..." she barely mumbled

"His blood already runs in my veins" Angelus lifted the enchanted sword from the ground and stood up "It's time to bag myself a Beast"

He gave the Buffy one last peck on the lips before stepping back from her barely conscious body and exiting the hallway.

000000000000000

You know what to do.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors Note: Again thanks for the great reviews. Keep them coming!

Also I just want to let everyone know about this fantastic story I'm reading at the moment. It's from the Angel fanfiction page and it's called "Instant Rewind" by The Main Slayer. It's just such a fantastic story and really well written. So if you love B/A you will love it.

**Chapter 7**

Angelus entered back into the main room just in time to see Wesley and Gunn being thrown back into the wall.

Angelus took this as his chance to ram the enchanted sword through the Beasts heart. Watching as the Beast took a few steps back and growled in pain "I've been waiting for centuries to do that" Angelus smirked

Watching as the Beast slowly turned on fire and vanished in a bright flash of light.

Angelus winced as he felt a pull from inside him "No..." Angelus searched for the red haired witch "Not yet..." he gained eye contact with the witch "Always ruining my fun"

Willow spoke "Sorry Angelus, your times up"

Angelus growled at her before clutching his stomach "Buffy..." Angelus said to himself as he felt the soul re-entering his body "Buffy" he whispered before everything went to black.

Angel's eyes flashed over in a bright light as he began to see things from his own body.

Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Willow came up to Angel "You alright?"

Angel stood up quickly "Buffy!"

Angel made a dash down the hallway to find a badly bleeding and unconscious Buffy lying on the ground. "Buffy"

He attempted to wake her "Buffy, can you hear me?" She didn't respond. He scooped her up in his arms and made a run for the exit.

000000000000000

The loud cry of Cordelia echoed through the halls of the abandoned old house.

She panted heavily as Connor coached her to push.

"Oh God....it hurts..." Cordelia whined

And in one quick moment the room was ignited in a bright white light.

Connor covered his eyes to avoid the light connecting with his eyes. When he opened them he saw Cordelia asleep on the bed, and a lady with dark hair standing in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Jasmine"

00000000000000

Angel walked back into the hallway of the hospital to be greeted by Wesley, Willow, Gunn and Fred

"How is she?" Willow asked in urgency

"She just came out of surgery" Angel replied

"She'll be ok?" Wesley asked

Angel nodded "She lost a lot of blood...but she'll heal"

Fred smiled "That's good" worry crossed the brunette's face "That she'll heal...not about the blood loss"

Angel simply wasn't paying attention to Fred's ramble.

"I might go back to the Hyperion...bring her some clothes" Willow suggested

"I'll drive you" Gunn offered

"Thanks" Willow smiled "Angel can I get you anything?"

Angel shook his head "No, I'm just going to go sit with her..." He then disappeared down the hallway without another word

"Wes, you coming with?" Gunn asked

Wesley nodded "Yes I will" Wesley took one more look down the corridor before following the others to exit.

0000

Angel entered the hospital room slowly. Looking at Buffy's pale form asleep in the white bed. He walked next to her bedside and sat down beside her bed.

Sitting there silently, watching her chest rise and fall.

He looked to the window and noticed the clear black skies outside. The fire rain had ceased and the night was young.

Angel settled back in his seat and watched over Buffy through the night.

0000

The first thing Buffy felt when she began to stir was the intense pain to her abdomen. She blinked a few times, grateful for the blinds being drawn in the room.

She looked to the side of the bed and noticed him sitting there watching her.

"Your back" Buffy croaked

Angel smiled at her "So are you"

Buffy attempted to sit up, wincing in pain as she did.

Angel moved to help her "You really should be staying still, you might rip the stitches"

Buffy looked disappointed "I had to get stitches?"

Angel sat back down "I'm afraid so"

Buffy sat back comfortably "So I'm guessing we won?"

"You could say that..." Angel said looking down to the floor

Buffy noticed his distant voice "Angel...?"

"I never should have asked you to come. I put your life in danger. I nearly got you killed...again" Angel spoke weakly "It was a bad idea from the start..."

Buffy was fed up with his brooding "It was my choice to come Angel. What happened...was my choice..."

Angel looked her in the eyes "So you wanted to sleep with him?" he asked

Buffy looked guilty "He's you Angel, he's always a part of you"

"He nearly killed you!"

"It was to save the world..."

"So you love him?"

"I love you, all of you...and I guess yeah I have some feelings for him too"

"Right..." Angel drifted off and took a liking in the floor again

Buffy looked hurt "So Angelus was right"

Angel looked up at her

"You want Cordelia"

Angel looked down "I thought I did. She doesn't love me"

"That's not what I heard"

"She slept with my son!" he yelled "How can I love someone that would do that to me?"

Buffy looked sadly at him "I'm not the person you should be asking that question to"

Angel nodded "I understand that Angelus has feelings for you, and I understand that you feel something for him too. It's just after what Cordelia did..."

"You felt that I betrayed you too" Buffy finished for him

Angel nodded "I guess" Angel stood up from his seat "I should be coming before someone comes and opens a window on me"

Buffy nodded "We wouldn't want that"

"Ok, so I'm going to go" Angel made his way to the door. He looked at her once again "I'm really sorry for what happened Buffy"

"Angel..."

Angel turned at the door "Yeah?"

"Could you...You know I don't like hospitals...could you please..." Buffy rambled softly

Not needing to say another word Angel came towards her sitting next to her on the bed.

Buffy snuggled into him

"Get some sleep" He said pressing a kiss to her forehead "I love you"

"Always..." Buffy mumbled as she fell into a peaceful sleep in her lovers arms.

0000000000000

Thanks for the great reviews oh faithful readers

More reviews = more chapters


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors Note: Again thanks for the great reviews. Keep them coming!

Also I just want to let everyone know about this fantastic story I'm reading at the moment. It's from the Angel fanfiction page and it's called "Instant Rewind" by The Main Slayer. It's just such a fantastic story and really well written. So if you love B/A you will love it.

**Chapter 8**

Angel was the first to wake. Looking over to the closed window to see the dark night. He felt Buffy stir on his chest as looked down at her.

Buffy moaned as she woke and slowly awoke, remembering where she was. "You know, I think this must have been by best over stay at a hospital yet" Buffy mumbled as she snuggled closer into Angel

Angel smiled "Me too...not that I've had much experience staying in a hospital"

Buffy turned her head on his chest to look up at him "Thank you for staying with me"

Angel met her lips with a soft kiss "Your welcome"

"So what now?" Buffy asked as she lent back down on his chest

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want to do" Buffy looked at him "I know that I still love you and I want to be with you. What now?"

"I don't know"

Buffy sat up "Don't you want to be with me?"

Angel turned to her "Of course I do Buffy, It's just..."

"What?"

"We live separate lives..."

"I can move to LA"

"You have school..."

"I can always transfer"

"And your responsibilities..."

"There are still demons to slay in LA" Buffy shrugged "Besides I can always go back if I'm needed"

"I just don't see it working" Angel said as he slowly stood up from the bed

Buffy knew that wasn't it "Why, why won't it work?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you again"

"Angel" Buffy stood from the bed and walked to him, stumbling slightly "It would hurt me more if I couldn't get to see you every day, be with you, love you..." She took hold of his hands "I have been miserable ever since you left two years ago. I want to be with you Angel...forever"

Angel's arms wrapped around her waist "I don't deserve you"

Buffy pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching "When are you going to wake up and realise that you do" Buffy leaned in a captured his lips gently "How about we lock that door"

Angel looked nervously at her "Buffy...we can't risk..."

Buffy smiled "I have a surprise for you"

Angel tilted his head in question

"Your soul is bound. I asked Willow to change the spell she did on you around a little and...."

Buffy was cut short as Angel's lips crushed hers passionately. Angel backed her up so that her back hit the door. Buffy quickly locked the door. She undid Angel's shirt as they still stayed embraced in their kiss.

Ridding Angel of his pants Buffy let them drop to the ground and Angel quickly stood out from them. He reached for Buffy's hospital gown and pulled it over her head and throwing it to the side of the room. They made their way back to the bed still engulfed in a series of passionate kisses.

Their naked bodies fell back onto the bed, Buffy underneath Angel.

Buffy let out a gasp as Angel's hand tapped her injured abdomen accidently "Ouch"

"Sorry" Angel whispered

"I'm sure you can make it up to me" Buffy smiled

Angel smiled down at her "You bet"

Angel lowered his head to her chest kissing his way down her neck to her breasts. Gently caressing them both with his soft touch.

Buffy groaned in pleasure and couldn't help but arch up to his touch.

His kisses went lower to her centre

Her first orgasm hit her hard just from his touch. Another when he slid his sleek fingers into her and moved in all the right places.

"Angel I need..."

Angel didn't need to hear anymore. He moved up her body and thrust into her hard. Moving to maintain a slow pace, before moving his hands under her body to her behind and creating a more rapid pace.

Orgasm after orgasm hit the pair of them until Angel collapsed on top of her.

Panting heavily Buffy smiled up at him "That was perfect"

Angel lent on his elbows and kissed her "Your perfect"

Angel rolled off her and the two of them lay side by side looking at each other "I wonder where Willow is?" Angel mumbled

Buffy tilted her head at him in question "Your thinking about Willow right now?"

"She said she'd come by and bring you some clothes"

"Oh...you're thinking of Willow right now?"

Angel sat up "Buffy I love you" he kissed her "But I've been here a while and none of our friends have come or called..."

"And you worried something has happened" Buffy finished for him nodding in understanding "Gotch ya"

Angel got out of the bed and reached for his clothes pulling them on "So if Willow hasn't come by, what am I going to wear..."

000

"Remind me never to let you work in retail" Buffy mumbled as she and Angel walked out of her hospital room.

"It's all I could find" Angel excused

Buffy rolled her eyes at him "A candy stripers outfit!"

Angel smiled at her "I think you look great"

Buffy smirked at him "Maybe I should keep it for later then"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Angel laughed before paying more attention to their surroundings "Buffy have you noticed that..."

"...the hospitals abandoned"

"Yeah"

"Maybe they have a Christmas party or something..."

"It's April"

"Easter party"

Angel turned to her then with an 'are you serious face'

Buffy nodded "Mmm your right"

"We should go back to the Hyperion and find the others" Angel suggested

Buffy nodded "Alrighty"

"Nice car" Buffy commented as they arrived in the basement of the hospital

"Thanks" Angel said as he opened the door for her and closed it as she got in "It gets me around"

000

Buffy and Angel arrived back at the Hyperion parking outside

Buffy wrapped her arms around his side as they walked towards the entrance "So if everyone's alright how about you and me go and hit the beach" Buffy smiled at him

Angel smiled at her as they both walked into the front entrance of the Hyperion.

The pair stared at the full lobby of people dressed in light green robes were smiling and moving around quickly.

One of the robed figures came up to the pair "Welcome friends" as he placed a white lay around each of their heads before walking away.

"I'd say that everything is not alright" Angel said watching the people walking around in his home

"All hail Jasmine" The group cheered

"I'll second you on that" Buffy replied

00000

Hope you liked this instalment and the bit of smutty

Reviews=chapters


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors Note: Not many reviews for my last chapter so I'm thinking that not many people liked it. Here's a nice long exciting chapter so please review!

Chapter Nine

"We need to find Wes and the others" Angel said as he surveyed the room from the door

Buffy nodded "We should split up"

Angel looked at her with worry

Buffy smiled "I'll be fine..."

"You're not up to full strength yet..."

Buffy reached for his hand "I'll be fine"

Angel pecked her on the lips "Be careful"

Angel went up the right staircase and Buffy up the left as they went to explore the hotel.

Buffy went down the long corridor passing the robed followers as she went. She smiled back at them, as to not draw too much attention to herself. She stopped when she saw Fred passing her by.

"Fred?"

Fred stopped and looked to her "Buffy" she smiled brightly "You came. Let me introduce you to Jasmine" she grabbed a hold of Buffy's wrist to lead her up a staircase

Buffy pushed her hand from her "Jasmine? Who is Jasmine?"

Fred sighed "She is wonderful, she's beautiful, she has great hair and did I mention how wonderful she is"

Buffy looked at her with a blank face "Yeah you said that...listen Fred, what happened here, where did all these people come from?"

Buffy was taken back by Fred's sudden change in facial expression. She went from happy chirpy Fred to deadly serious "You do not love Jasmine as we do"

Buffy stepped back nervously as the many people in the hallway turned to look at her after Fred's statement.

"You are evil" Fred moved closer to Buffy "You must be destroyed"

Buffy looked around nervously "This is not good..."

00

Angel was continuing his search through the hotel. Something smelled very off. Every person he passed had been manipulated, as if they were possessed.

Angel noticed one of the rooms down the hall was lit up and he skulked closer to find what was inside.

He noticed a dark skinned brunette standing in the room speaking to a young boy.

"Connor" he whispered in realisation

Angel figured that the women must be "Jasmine"

He saw them both turn towards the bed he followed their line of vision to see "Cordelia" who was fast asleep on the bed. Dressed in a white gown and with a silver blanket over her, she looked so peaceful.

Angel was about to make his presence known when he heard a lot of commotion back in the lobby.

"Buffy..."

He made a run back to the lobby.

00

I'm in big trouble, was all Buffy thought as she was held by three of the followers and an even bigger group of them surrounding her.

"You know I think I'm having a change of heart. I'm all for this Jasmine chick" Buffy said trying to sway her captors "So you can let me go now"

"You will be destroyed"

Buffy turned to the voice and saw a possessed Wesley coming towards her with a knife

"Wes!" Buffy looked at the knife "Have I ever told you how much I don't like knives...when there're coming towards me in the hands of an insane person!"

"Why don't they ever keep them in the asylum" Angel said as he dropped from the balcony knocking Buffy's captors to the ground.

Buffy fell with them to the ground but was quickly back on her feat.

Angel looked to her "Got into some trouble?"

"You know me" Buffy looked back to the people surrounding him "I'd say it's safe to say we found your friends" Buffy said as they saw Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Willow all surrounding them.

Angel nodded "We need to get out of here" As he punched one of the followers who came at him

"I'm with you there" Buffy grunted as she too hit back an attacker

They two fought back to back as they quickly knocked away the followers. It wasn't too hard as they were all human.

They had backed themselves up to the Hyperion entrance "Time to go" Angel announced

Buffy followed his lead and they exited the Hyperion.

As they retreated down the stone steps of the building a large lightning strike fell at Angel's feat, almost knocking him off him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Angel mumbled as he looked behind them and saw Willow standing outside, her hand glowing orange.

Buffy saw this too "Not good" Buffy and Angel jumped apart just in time to dodge a fireball that she threw at them.

Angel was quickly back on his feat a quickly glanced at Buffy, who was a few metres from him, to see that she was slowly getting back up.

Buffy knew she'd undone some stitchers as she got back on her feat. She looked back to Willow in time to see her knock Angel to the ground with an electricity shock "Angel!"

Buffy went to move to help Angel when she was stopped by a force field which surrounded her like a bubble. Buffy watched in horror as Willow shook Angel with more electric shocks.

Angel could feel his whole body tingling and coming alive as each shock hit him. If anything the shocks were making him stronger.

Willow looked shocked as Angel stood back up and charged at her. She was about to throw a fire ball at him when he suddenly backhanded her and sent her back into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Buffy stumbled as the force field fell from around her, setting her free. Angel came quickly towards taking her hand "Now it's really time to go"

"Agreed" Buffy breathed before they jumped in Angel's convertible and drove away. "Can we stop somewhere so I can change?"

Angel laughed remembering the Candy stripers outfit she was still in.

0000

"I am very sorry Jasmine, they got away" Willow said as she knelt in front of Jasmine

Jasmine touched her head "I forgive you child"

"No you shouldn't, I should be punished"

"Do not worry" Jasmine smiled "They'll be back"

0000

Buffy and Angel pulled up outside The Lone Bar.

"What is this place?" Buffy asked as they got out of the car, already in her new outfit of dark denim jeans, black loose singlet leather jacket.

"A friend works here. He might be able to help us with information"

"Your very own Willy the Snitch" Buffy smiled

"Sort of" Angel said as he went to go inside

Buffy looked around the bar as they entered "It's a bit more happening then Willy's"

It was like a karaoke bar and full of demons of all sorts.

Angel nodded at her and pointed to the demon behind the bar. He was green and had small horns on his head. "That's him"

"He's a demon" Buffy pointed out

"Yeah" He took the lead "C'mon"

Buffy followed him to the bar.

Lorne looked up from the bar to see Angel standing there "Angel cakes! What can I do for you?"

"Hey Lorne, I need some information"

Lorne nodded and got distracted when he noticed the short blonde next to him "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Lorne smiled at Buffy

"Lorne this is Buffy" Angel said

Lorne smiled and shook Buffy's hand "So you're Angel's girl"

Buffy laughed uncomfortably "It's nice to meet you"

"So what can I help you with?" Lorne said

"Everyone had been possessed" Angel said "We went to the Hyperion and there was hundreds of people there all following a women named Jasmine"

"Jasmine...hmm, I have heard a few whispers about a new power. But that's all I really have heard, sorry Angel cakes"

"Not even from anyone who sang?" Angel asked

Buffy looked at him confused "Huh?"

"Lorne can read people's souls when they sing" Angel explained

"That's a little creepy" Buffy replied

"It's my gig" Lorne smiled "You can always get up there you know" he said as he pointed to the stage

Buffy shook her head "No thank you"

Lorne smiled "Ok..." he turned back to Angel "Sorry I can't help more Angel"

"That's alright"

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at Angel's queue to exit. Frankly she was getting a little twitchy from all the demonic energy in the bar and her stomach wound was beginning to burn.

After leaving Lorne's Angel pulled up outside a building block, quite like a townhouse.

"Who lives here?" Buffy asked as they made their way inside the building and up a flight of stairs

Angel pulled out a key and held the door open for Buffy "This is my place, it's here for when I need to get away from it all" He said as he closed the door and turned on the lights.

Buffy looked around "It's nice" she replied with a yawn

Angel smiled at her "You look exhausted"

Buffy smiled back "I'm fine" she sat down on the nearby couch

Angel noticed her hiss as she seated herself "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded "Yeah, I think I just pulled one of my stitches in the fight"

Angel came over to her and sat in front of her on the coffee table "Can I see?"

"It's probably nothing..." Buffy said as Angel helped her from her jacket and lifted her shirt, Buffy looked down at the trinkling blood coming from the wound "...or it might have been a few stitches"

"I'll get the first aid kit" Angel said as he went into the kitchen

"So why don't you live here all the time?" Buffy called

Angel came back out from the kitchen with the first aid kit "I like having a place that no one knows about"

Buffy smiled "No one but me now"

Angel smiled "You can be the exception"

She saw Angel take the alcohol out and a thin needle and stitch "Are you serious?"

Angel looked at her with a serious face "Buffy the wound is deep and you need it to stay clean and that means your stiches need to be fixed"

Buffy pouted

Angel shook his head "That's not going to work"

"Fine" Buffy said as she lifted her top completely off, leaving her in her lace bra

Angel pushed backed her half nakedness and began to pour alcohol over the wound causing Buffy to grunt in pain "Ouch" she breathed

"Sorry.." Angel said as he put the alcohol down and began to stitch the wound

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Buffy whined

"Just breathe" Angel said softly

Buffy bit her lip "Do you promise me something nice after you're done?"

Angel smiled up at her "Of course"

Buffy was too busy with her thoughts of her and Angel together she hadn't realised that he was finished.

Angel noticed her distraction and met her lips with a soft kiss "All done"

Buffy returned his kiss and looked to her wound noticing the large bandage he had wrapped over it. "Thanks"

"How about I show you the bedroom" Angel said as he helped her up from the couch

"I'd love to see it" Buffy said with a cheeky grin as she wrapped her hands around his torso

Angel pulled her closer "Oh you will"

0000000000000000000000000

I'm Back!

Review and get more


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, all belongs to Joss Whedon

**Authors Note**: Hey Guys! Woo got over 100 reviews for this story, very exciting! Thank you for your feedback. I take all of it on board and love to hear your thoughts on where you want the story to go. Also the whole Jasmine thing is not going to go down like how they had it in the series, number one cause I don't really remember how it did from the Angel series and number two because I want to write something different : )

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave your feedback.

**Chapter 10**

Angel was surprised when he awoke the next afternoon to find that Buffy was already awake, her eyes open as she lay on his bare chest.

He smiled down at her "Morning" he met her forehead with a light kiss

Buffy tilted her head to look at him with a smile "Morning"

"You're up early" Angel commented

Buffy laid her head back on his chest "I was enjoying the moment"

Angel tilted his head "The moment?"

"Mmm, you know this moment. The moment when we have a blissful night together and get to wake up in each other's arms the next morning. The perfect moment and this is it"

Angel smiled at her adoringly "It is perfect" he then thought back to their perfect day together when he was turned human. And as if she read his thoughts she continued.

"You don't have to be human to be able to enjoy this. You don't have to be human for me to enjoy this"

Angel nodded "Hmm...huh?" Angel looked at her in confusion

Buffy lifted her head from his chest and turned to him, her elbows resting on the mattress and lying on her stomach. "You think the perfect day has to be when your human...but it doesn't"

Angel shook his head, wondering what she was getting at "What are you talking about?" he said in confusion

"The day you turned back time, erased our day, my mind" Buffy said

Angel's eyes widened at that point "You know!"

Buffy nodded "I have for a while. When I died I got to see a lot of things, it took me a while to figure it out..."

"I'm sorry Buffy"

"I know" She assured him "And I know why you did it, and I understand why you did it...Yeah I was mad at first and don't really agree with what you did, but I accept that it happened and I understand"

Angel nodded feeling guilty

Buffy took one of his hands in hers quickly as she noticed his brood face coming on "Besides you wouldn't be the man you are today without being a vampire and going through the motions as you have" Buffy looked down at the mattress to gain her thoughts before looking back at his wandering eyes "Sure you can't go in the sun, or enjoy a roast or have children...with the exception of Connor..." she found his eyes "But you will always have me...whether you want me or not" she smiled stirring a small laugh from Angel.

"I'll always want you" Angel said with a small smile

Buffy climbed on top of him, straddling his hips "Well that works out perfectly then" She brought her lips to his in a passionate embrace.

Angel was the first to break away "We do really need to work out what to do with Jasmine"

Buffy grumbled "Mmm I hate that you're right"

Angel smiled and kissed her again "We have another hour till sunset. I can't go anywhere until that happens"

Buffy grinned "That gives us plenty of time to rid you of a broody mood"

"It does" Angel was quick to roll the both of them over and pin Buffy to the bed.

Their limbs entangled as their lips met in a series of passionate kisses. Angel reached for her arms and brought them up over her head to place her hands at the railings of the bed "Don't move your hands"

Buffy nodded as she breathed deeply catching her breathe. She held on tight to the rails as Angel's lips left her mouth and continued down to her neck to his mark. He suckled and bit with blunt teeth, causing Buffy to moan in pleasure. He ran his lips further down her bare breasts down to her naked thighs.

"God....Angel..." Buffy breathed

He moved back up her body and massaged her breasts as he met her lips once again. Moving in between her thighs slowly, he got into position as Buffy's legs automatically wrapped around his torso, her hands still gripping the head of the bed.

Angel's arms wrapped under her waist to lift her for his entrance. Buffy gasped as he entered her with one hard thrust. Gripping her waist tightly as he pounded into her again and again. They both were reaching climaxes over and over again.

Angel moved lower to her chest and began kissing her right breast, before sinking his fangs into it. Buffy cried out in pain before the suckling turned into pleasure. Her hands were slipping from the head board from the feeling of his fangs and member inside of her. She felt Angel's hands cover hers and put them back in place on the board, as if he sensed her movement.

He moved from her breast, licking over the leaking wound to close it. His lips met Buffy's once again as he began to exit her lower body.

Both of them breathing deeply, Angel looked down at his lover to see her eyes closed and hands still gripping the headboard.

He smiled and made contact with her hands, moving them from the board.

Buffy's eyes open from his contact and she smiled lightly "See I held on" She breathed

Angel chuckled and met her lips with a soft kiss "We need to get prepared"

Buffy raised her eyebrows "For another session? I'm ready to go"

Angel laughed and shook his head "Jasmine"

"Oh right! Stop the bad guys...I knew that"

"Sure" Angel said stepping out of the bed and reaching a hand to her for her to follow

Buffy took his lead and got out of the bed, he lead her to the bathroom

"We still have time for a shower" Angel smirked

Buffy smiled "You read my mind"

The two of them entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

000000

I know!! I've been a real slacker. Uni is up to that stage where everything is due in and it's crazy. So here's a little chapter for you, until the next instalment.

Review, Review!


End file.
